Soon I will be Invincilbe: IMPOSSIBLE FILES
by Tr331
Summary: The story starts after the Doctor has escaped from the MetaHuman transport to Alcatraz Island. The story idea is mine, but the characters are not. Read and submit some ideas on it. Thanks


_This part is going to be narrated by Fatale the Lady Cyborg and Dr.Impossible._

**"To think me: A girl who was in a horrible accident that almost took my life, became a experiment for the CIA, to become a part of The Champions(Even though nobody is willing to say it, so we are stuck with the montra: The New Champions). Better than being in that shabby apartment with a small Toyota Tercel to get me from crime to crime. Life is great, except for the fact that BlackWolf and Damsel are going back out and my only friend Lily is gone"said Fatale**

**"Ever since that moment where BlackWolf and I were in the scanner room making out, To see him pawing over Damsel like a couple of high school freshmen is a big kick to the fusion reacters"said Fatale**

_"Being Captured 12 times would signal that it is time to hang up the leotard and quit Supervillany but not me: Dr.Impossible. My last plan was perfect but my undoing was the same one that up-ended all of my brilliant schemes: Heroes!"said Dr.Impossible_

_"Now I am sitting in a MetaHuman transport vehicle going to the state of the art(Not really) Prison for SuperVillans. Here is the cliche': The prison is on Alcatraz Island! God! How stupid could a person be? Well that is not my problem, What is: I have to find a way to escape and make a quick getaway. Since I am going to Alcatraz, I will have to be airlifted in a(supposedly) Reinforced Air-Force issued MetaHuman Helicopter"said Dr. Impossible_

_"These idiots didn't even think over taking my utility belt off before they put me in the back of the trunk and they gave me a regular pair of handcuffs. The least they could have done was whip out the iridium cuffs and give me a little challenge. Well, time to escape and get out of here"said Dr. Impossible_

**"Even though being a full-fledged super-hero is great and all and we took the The Greatest Villain on this side of the galaxy, our greatest challenge is yet to come. Being in Galatea's old room is still stifling, so I leave there and head to the gym to do a little training. As per my luck(which isn't very good) I find "Tinkerbell" in there withher magical spear sparring with some of the robots created by BlackWolf's company."said Fatale**

**"Hello Fatale, and how are you today?"said Elphin**

**"Ever since that day when her and I argued over her being a true fairy, she has tried to lose "The lord of the rings" feel but, it is a work in progress. I remember the first time that I met Elphin in this same gym(they have 3-4 but the middle one is the one they use the most)We sparred and I was the only one to ever lay a hit on her"said Fatale**

**"I'm fine Elphin, so what's with the training?"said Fatale**

**"During the fight with the Doctor he used some kind of machine to absorb my weather attacks and when he escapes again I want to be able to fight without my magical abilities"said Elphin**

**"She's right, Even though me and Lily were chasing false leads, the team had a super fight in the middle of town against the Doctor and by all accounts(The team were too ashamed to tell us anything) beat them silly in street clothes."said Fatale**

**"Fatale...(gets cut off by alarm)**

**"All team members report to the Crisis Room immediately"said Damsel over the intercom**

**"Elphin and I run to the Crisis Room(Elphin Floats) as fast as we can and on the Orion Supercomputer, we see our worst fears come to life."said Fatale**

**"Damsel,BlackWolf,Elphin,Feral,and I are looking at the Supercomputer watching video of the 13th escape from authorities by Dr.Impossible"said Fatale**

_"Since I still have my utility belt, escaping from the cops will be a breeze for the 13th time. First, I take a pouch full of plastic explosives attach them to the door like so, and use my super ability to heat them and KABOOOM!! Instant Lock pick: Impossible Style."said Dr. Impossible_

_"Now, I am not a simple Evil Genius. It is obvious that the van was wired by The Champions to send streaming video to the Tower via a camera I do not have time to disable installed by the wannabe hero BlackWolf's company."said Dr. Impossible_

_"The super guards they hired to transport are non other than Bluetooth and Phenom the same dimwitted duo that I trashed at the prison in grand fashion. After I blow my way out of here, I know a superfight is about to commence and the only items that I have on me is my utility belt and my SuperHuman Strength (Oh God, this not going to end well)"said Dr. Impossible_

**"In the crisis room, Damsel goes over the plans to capture the Doctor."said Fatale**

**"Well, We all knew that this was bound to happen and in less than 24 hours the doctor has made his 13 escape from the law. Unfortunately, this time we do not know where he is going and what he plan is this time."said Damsel with a sigh**

**"This is a grave situation considering that Lily and CoreFire are still gone. Lily might have went back to the Doctor and joined forces with him once again. If that happens with her knowledge of our tactics and operations, I fear that the Doctor will truly be Invincible."said BlackWolf**

**"I don't know what will happen. Lily's absence can not be accounted for, CoreFire is on the fritz and the team does not know what type of diabolical plan the doctor is about to unleash on the world"said Fatale**


End file.
